jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruslan Sirota
Ruslan Sirota (born November 4, 1980) is a Grammy Award winning pianist, keyboardist, composer and producer. video:We Found Love - Rihanna VS Grand Piano (Eyal Amir and Ruslan Sirota) Ruslan was born in Uman, Ukraine to a Jewish family on November 4, 1980. His father, Yefim, who was an active local guitarist, had introduced him to music at an early age. Picking up guitar around the age of four, Ruslan had transitioned to piano around the age of seven. In 1990, his family moved to Israel, where he continued to study piano at the Bat-Yam music school. At approximately 14, Ruslan discovered jazz, instantly showing imminent interest. By the age of 16, he was the "wunderkind" keyboardist for the then-popular Israeli jazz fusion band, "Confusion". With Confusion, he toured Israel and made several appearances at the Red Sea Jazz Festival. At 18, Ruslan auditioned for the Berklee College of Music, where he received full tuition scholarship, and moved to Boston in January 2000. During his studies at Berklee, Ruslan displayed growing interest in R&B, funk and soul music, playing with local artists and eventually becoming the resident keyboardist in a club called "Wally's Jazz Café". Circa 2004, Ruslan joined the Stanley Clarke band and moved to Los Angeles, thus marking the beginning of his professional career. Since then, Ruslan has been touring, performing and recording with major artists (in addition to Clarke), such as Seal, Josh Groban, Ne-Yo, Chick Corea, Eric Benét, Marcus Miller, Dennis Chambers, Rachelle Ferrell, Diane Warren and countless others. Ruslan released his self-titled debut album, featuring Clarke, Corea and George Duke as special guests, on October 24, 2011. The album was produced by Ruslan and Clarke, recorded at Clarke's production company, Roxboro Entertainment Group, mixed by Yan Perchuk at Vibrant Productions, released on Bungalo Records and distributed by Universal Music Group Distribution. Ruslan is also a board member of the Magic Music Foundation, a non-profit organization devoted to granting scholarships to music students worldwide, regardless of their choice of music teachers and/or schools. Discography *1998: Customade by Confusion *2007: The Toys of Men by Stanley Clarke (also contributing the composition "Jerusalem" ) *2008: Thunder by S.M.V. *2008: Conflict by Sy Smith *2009: Inner Portrait by Victor "Too Bad" Little *2009: The Quiet Hype by Jupiter Rising *2010: The Stanley Clarke Band by Stanley Clarke (also contributing the composition "Soldier" ) *2010: Lost in Time by Eric Benét *2011: Platinum Hit: The Winning Songs, Season One *2011: Somos by Kennard Ramsey *2011: Bohemian Sun by Sunnie Paxson *2011: Ruslan by Ruslan Sirota References External links *Ruslan Sirota's official webpage *[http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/musician.php?id=29983 Ruslan Sirota at AllAboutJazz.com] *[http://music.yahoo.com/ruslan-sirota/ Ruslan Sirota at Yahoo! Music] *[http://www.stanleyclarke.com/players/ruslan_pg.htm Ruslan Sirota at StanleyClarke.com] *[http://roxboroentertainment.com/pages/artists/ruslan/ Ruslan Sirota at Roxboro Entertainment] *[http://www.youtube.com/user/SIRUS80 Ruslan Sirota's YouTube channel] *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Ruslan-Official-Page/132273276806632 Ruslan Sirota's official fan page on Facebook] *Chick Corea Band's great JB performance + tour schedule! *Wally's Jazz Café *Magic Music Foundation *Vibrant Productions *[http://stage.co.il/Authors/ItayLasky Itay Lasky at New Stage.co.il commemorates the music of Confusion] (in Hebrew) Category:Pianists